When I was your man
by Chicorin
Summary: A songfic based on Bruno Mar's song, When I Was Your Man, based on pairing Mukuro X Chrome X Hibari.
1. Chapter 1

_**WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN (1)**_

"_Mukuro-sama," a small knock came from the door, Chrome Dokuro peeked into the dark room, wondering if her master had already slept. Her hand holding onto the white owl push toy given to her by Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru and Kurokawa Hana on her 18__th__ birthday. The soft "Kufufufu.." coming from the end of the room tells her otherwise. Mukuro Rokudo, her master laid on his bed, his hand motioning towards her to come near .Chrome moved nearer and laid at his side, her lips curled to a small smile as she slowly hummed their favourite song, sending the both of them to their dreams filled with happiness. _

The memory brought back tears to his eyes, he looked around his bed, feeling weird as he was unable to fall asleep. The size of the bed seemed to be too big for him although he had been sleeping on the same bed ever since he moved into the Vongola mansion. The bed feels a bit cold and no matter how he tried to wrap himself in a bundle of blankets, he still feels cold. The white owl plush toy sitting at the far end of the bed looked as though it knew the answer. And he realised, that _Chrome Dokuro_, is no longer sleeping by his side.

* * *

"Ara, Mukuro, up early today huh?" The ever so joyful rain guardian, Takeshi Yamammoto asked as he took his seat next to the male mist guardian, thanking the maids for his breakfast while doing so.

"Kufufufu... Learn to shut up, will you," The male mist guardian said in his usual way, as a greeting to the rain guardian as the rain guardian just grinned happily as he took a bit of his breakfast.

"Good morning to the EXTREME!" The ever so loud sun guardian entered the room with sweat trickling down his face and huge grin on his face. He took the towel from the maids and settled down next to Yamammoto. He took a bit of his breakfast and then looked up, before leaning close to Takeshi Yamammoto.

"Hey, you know who I saw this morning to the EXTREME?" he whispered in a low voice but not that low considering that he is such a loud man. Takeshi Yamammoto just raised his eyebrows and leaned closer towards him. Mukuro sat there, sipping his coffee slowly, paying no attention to them at all.

"Is our little sis, Chrome and she was sitting in the garden with Hibari, their hands are linked together to the EXTREME!" He accidentally yelled out the last part and was immediately hit on the head by Yamammoto with his sword. Takeshi Yamammoto looked at Mukuro and eyed him suspiciously, waiting for a response but was given none as Mukuro slowly finished his coffee and left.

Ryohei and Yamammoto continued talking in the dining room as Mukuro laid on the wall of the corridor, as if looking for support as he slowly let out his breath. _Linking arms, Chrome and Hibari._ Mukuro felt his heart tear up a bit again as he placed his hand over his left chest. _Oh, Chrome Dokuro, how you hurt my heart._

* * *

"_Chrome-chan, look look look," an over hyper Miura Haru rushed in front of Chrome Dokuro and her patner, Mukuro Rokudo, on her hands were a bouquet of red roses. Chrome looked at the flowers and smiled._

"_They are nice, Haru-chan."_

"_Aren't they, Hayato got it for me for Valentine's Day," Miura Haru just can't help but boast to her friend about the wonderful date they had just the night before. Hayato Gokudera stood by her side the whole time, with a scowl on his face, but his hands held on to hers all the time._

"_Ara, didn't Mukuro-chan give you any flowers today?" That particular question sent both Chrome and Mukuro shocked. Chrome blushed slightly as she tried to speak but before she could, Mukuro had already answered._

"_Oya oya, miss little cosplay here, Chrome and I, we are not in that particular relationship, kufufufu... Though, I would still love to buy flowers for my cute little Chrome," his answer made Chrome blush harder, as she felt embarrassed._

_**Mukuro-sama, in front of Haru-chan and Arashi-san, rejected me. **_

"_Yes, we are not, Haru-chan..."A fake smile on her face as she bid her friends good bye and trolled along with her beloved Mukuro-sama as they continued on their ways to the boos office. _

The particular bouquet of roses at the florist shop caught his attention as he remembered that particular event. If only, he had noticed her feelings towards him earlier, maybe things wouldn't be like this.

"Kyouya, you really shouldn't..."

"Shut up, woman. Just accept it and be happy about it."

"Thank you, Kyouya."

"Hnn.."

Those voices, it couldn't be. Mukuro turned around and was shocked when he saw Chrome standing next to his long live rival, her hands holding onto a bouquet of pink roses. Chrome was blushing slightly as she held onto the flowers, while Kyouya Hibari just stood by her side, his jacket draped on Chrome's shoulder, wrapping her petite figure perfectly. Mukuro felt his heart break, his hand turned cold as his face turned pale. All along, he was staring at the couple standing not too far from him, _their hands are linked together_.

* * *

"_Ano, Mukuro-sama..." Chrome Dokuro stood by the door side, her hand clinging onto the white owl plush toy as she hesitated slightly._

"_Kufufufu... My dear little Chrome, and how may I help you today?" Mukuro didn't look up from the things he was doing, his hands continued on doing the things he was previously doing, paying only half his attention to Chrome. _

"_Ano, Bossu, he ... wants to send me to talk and work things out with the Giani Famiglia, and..."_

"_Well, that is good to hear, so it seems that he finally decides to let you out into the world, that's good for you Chrome. Really, have fun alright." Mukuro didn't even listen to everything she wanted to say, his voice sounded a bit irritated and he was clearly asking her to leave indirectly. Sighing slightly, Chrome Dokuro took that as her cue to leave. Bowing her head, she bid him good bye._

_Tears filled her eyes as she clearly felt that her master and life saviour is starting to lose his patience on her. She lowered her head slightly, trying her best to stop herself from crying and bawling in the middle of the Vongola Mansion. All of a sudden, she felt her chin being gripped and within seconds she was looking up straight into the cold steel gray eyes. Her lone eye blinked, clearly shocked from the sudden change of situation. _

"_I heard,..." Kyouya Hibari started the conversation which once again shocked Chrome, since when did he start to talk to people. Her lone eye blinked again. _

"_Ano... Kumo-san?"_

"_The herbivore decides to send you on a mission." It was clearly a statement rather than a question. She cocked her head to the side and after a few seconds, finally nodded her head as a confirmation._

"_Yes, Bossu, he said that he felt that I am prepared and should take on the mission." Her voice was soft as she once again lowered her head to escape from the cold prefect's stare. _

"_Hnnn... Chrome Dokuro," He called out her name, causing her to look up immediately, shocked to know that he, the cold prefect, strongest cloud guardian of the Vongola, knows of her name. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Be careful." He gently patted her head before heading down the corridor, leaving a dumbfounded Chrome Dokuro, standing alone at the corridor._

_Did he, did Kumo-san, just told me to be careful? Her head was spinning around, clearly confused by everything happening around her. First, she realised that her master is losing his patience on her, and now, Kumo-san is being worried for her? Chrome Dokuro looked up and realised that Hibari had left, she placed her hand over her chest and smiled softly, she will be careful. _

Mukuro Rokudo really does wonders, since when did his lifelong rival, that idiot skylark actually managed to capture Chrome Dokuro's heart. He was pretty sure that he had always been at Chrome's side every time an unexpected situation happens. And thus, as he stands outside of the corridor, he felt his mind goes blank as he realised that the skylark that he despised the most, had somehow managed to capture his Chrome's heart.

~ Two days ago ~

The Vongola mansion was currently in a mess as all the guardians ran around, scrambling around as they carried out the Vongola Decimo's order.

"Whatever, however, whichever way you all would like to do, I don't care, rip out the Giani Famiglia, take them as hostage or anything, I just wants to see Chrome-chan, back today, and I mean by TODAY! In the name of Vongola Decimo, I command all of you!" Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, gave his command as his usually warm brown eyes filled with determination.

"Yes, Decimo. Awaiting orders!" All the guardians said in unison as they all bowed their head slightly. Tsunayoshi Sawada eyed each of them before giving his orders.

"Hayato, go with Spanner and whatever you do, hack into the Giani Famiglia's computer system, check out what they have been up to recently and rip out everything that can be counted on as a criminal and prepare a report for me on that. Takeshi, take on your team's best swordsman and head to the Giani Famiglia's main headquarter and make sure you clear out each and every member of the Giani Famiglia, and determine the location of Chrome-chan. Onii-san, you along with Lambo will go along with Takeshi, help him out and make sure you all keep a few of the upper men as hostage. Mukuro, Kyouya, Reborn, you guys are going to come with me to the Giani Mansion, it seems is time we pay them a visit," Tsunayoshi smirked as he started emitting an aura that says Do-not-mess-with-me.

~ Giani Mansion ~

Tsunayoshi and his company entered the mansion easily as piles of bodies scattered on both side of the corridor. With the best illusionist, guardian and also his best hit man, they could probably clear out the Giani Famiglia easily without even breaking a sweat. However, the sadistic boss had something in store for the Giani boss. His priority though, is to find and save Chrome-chan and if she is ever hurt, he shall vow to never let her go out into the world again. Chrome had been the one who had managed to convince the Giani Famiglia to become allies with the Vongola and had since then been put in charge on the matter concerning the Giani Famiglia. Tsunayoshi himself was quite happy with the result and was finally putting his guard down on the Giani Famiglia and all of a sudden, Chrome disappeared just after being sent a mission to talk to the Giani boss about the upcoming event and preparations needed to be make. The news shook everyone else and Tsunayoshi, seeing that he is very confident with Chrome's capability, and hence to have her being kidnapped right under his wings caused him to be furious. Chrome Dokuro is not only a mere Female mist guardian to him, but she is the younger sister he had always wanted and hence he was mostly disappointed in himself. Kyouya Hibari kicked the doors down and without even glancing at the Giani Boss he leaned against his eyes and kept his eyes closed. Mukuro and Reborn both settled down on the single seated sofa while Tsunayoshi Sawada sat down on the three person sofa in the middle of the room. His hands caressing the ring on his finger while his eyes just stared at the Giani boss, who, clearly, seemed to be shocked to see them there, present in his office. His right hand man stood behind him, hands reaching out for the gun before finally putting down his hands when Reborn had pointed his gun towards them.

"Ano, is such a pleasure to have you here today, Vongola Decimo, and how can I help you today?" The Giani boss put up his best smile as he looked at Tsunayoshi calmly. His hands reached out to his right hand man as he gave a signal. His right hand man took that as a cue for him to leave the room but before he can even step out of the room, he had been stopped by Kyouya Hibari, his tonfas pointing at him in a dangerous way.

"Please don't worry, my right hand man is just going to the kitchen to bring in some tea..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Mukuro Rokudo pointed his trident at him, the sharp pain travelled through his body and the Giani Boss finally realises that he had messed with the wrong people.

"Oh, please don't bother, we wouldn't even stay for tea, now, Riarnoda, all I need to know is just where my female mist guardian, my sister, Chrome-chan is and that's all. Just need to know where she is, you know, she is just so clumsy that she might have gotten lost in your mansion, now wouldn't that be silly though." Tsunayoshi chuckled slightly after making his assumptions as he stared at Riarnoda, and when the Giani Famiglia won't talk, Tsunayoshi smirked.

"Kyouya, Reborn, Mukuro, tear this place down in record time, please."

~ Present ~

And that was two days ago, they did found Chrome in the basement, being tied up to a pole and her beautiful suit was ruined from head to toe, blood dripping down her face and that sight was not appealing for each of them. The Vongola Decimo had rushed Chrome back to their mansion and within seconds, Ryohei Sasagawa reached the mansion and was treating Chrome while being helped by Shamal as well. Since then, Chrome had been sleeping in the specialised treatment ward and was only allowed one visitor at each time. Mukuro had been in there a few times, and no matter how he seemed to be trying to penetrate into Chrome's mind, he just couldn't reach her. He was definitely shocked when he realised that the skylark seemed to be able to reach out to Chrome when he himself couldn't. And was even shocked when Chrome woke up, all weak and confused, and yet the first person she demanded to see after meeting Tsunayoshi Sawada was Kyouya Hibari, not him. In fact, Chrome had met him last, their conversation was short and simple as she apologized continuously while her head was down all the time. And he realised then that, she no longer blushes when near him or no longer mess up with her words when talking to her, the Chrome facing him now is more confident and more pretty and though he hated to admit it, she had changed because of the skylark, she had changed for the skylark and not for him, her master and saviour.

* * *

_Chrome gently put on her mask as she and Mukuro disguised themselves as guests to attend the Quendo Famiglia's party and to carry out their mission, to assassinate the Quendo Famiglia's boss, Devichi Romanio. Chrome wore a simple black dress that reaches her calf, her hands were shaking as she put on her earrings and necklaces containing explosive materials, credit to the storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera. She still had her eye patch on while her hair is put down and curled slightly at the end. The knock on the door was soft but loud enough to catch the attention of Chrome. She opened the door slightly and sighed in relief when she saw Mukuro. He held out his arm and Chrome took it and he led her to the party. _

_Soft music filled the hall as people start to gather and start dancing as couples. Chrome looked at the people at the dance floor and smiled slightly, she looked at her partner, Mukuro and realised that he seemed irritated. _

"_Chrome," He called her name gently, hands in his pocket as he leaned against the wall._

"_Hai, Mukuro-sama?" _

"_Just look at those humans, so fragile, so weak and here they are dancing like monkeys on the dance floor, isn't this sight humiliating." Mukuro's comment shocked Chrome as she looked at Mukuro. _

"_Mukuro-sama, you don't like to dance?" _

"_Kufufufufu... how funny, my dear little Chrome, I don't dislike dancing, but I despise dancing." His answer was a shock to Chrome, who a moment ago wanted to dance with Mukuro on the dance floor like the other couples are. _

"_I... I see." She forced on a smile and they continued talking on and off, till they finally managed to take down their target and had went back home to report to their Bossu._

The Vongola mansion was filled with joy as butlers and maids walked through the mansion, cleaning up the areas and hanging up the decorations. Chefs filled the kitchen as they prepared the food for tonight feast. Tonight, is a celebration held by the Vongola Decimo to celebrate his female mist guardian's 20th birthday as well as to celebrate her from having recovered fully from her previous mission. Chrome Dokuro sat in her room quietly as she waited for her best friends, Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Bianchi Gokudera and also I-pin to choose out the dress and shoes and accessories she should wear today.

When the clock struck six o'clock, a knock came from the door and when Chrome opened the door, she smiled softly at her escort of the day, Kyouya Hibari. He wore his normal suit and was just leaning against the wall when she came out. The girls giggled as they pushed Chrome to Hibari's side and wished her all the best before leaving. An awkward silence filled the hallway until Hibari sighed, he placed his hand on her hand, and without any warning starting dragging her down the hallway. Chrome was shocked and before she even have time to react, she had accidentally slipped and was at the verge of falling when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. She looked up and saw Hibari, his expression was blank but his eyes showed concern. He scooped her up and carried her bridal style until they reach their destination, the Vongola ballroom.

Mukuro looked around the room, as he tried to search for his Chrome and was not shocked to see her next to the skylark, again. The music started and Hibari led Chrome to the dance floor as they danced slowly to the tempo, his hand on her waist on her hand on his shoulder, she was practically leaning onto Hibari for support as Hibari whispered words of compliment in her ears, causing her to laugh and giggle all the time, their expression clearly showed that they are an item and they are probably most in love with each other. Mukuro sighed, his head lowered down as he clearly missed the presence of Chrome next to him.

* * *

_**A/N : The first part of the series "WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN" , Based on Bruno Mar's latest song and the pairing of Mukuro X Chrome X Hibari. I hope you liked it and as usual do review and tell me if I shall continue on this series. Thank you :)**_

_**Note: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's character. They are all owned by Akira Amano the greatest mangakan in the world. The song is owned by Bruno Mars. **_

_**A/N 2: I have made a few changes on the fanfic, credits to Zenchen who have informed me about the rules and regulations :) Do check out the lyrics of the song if you do not understand the story. Thank you 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

When I Was Your Man (2)

_It had happened shortly after the Inheritance Ceremony, M.M had came into their usual peaceful life and had somehow managed to take over Chrome's place in the Kokuyo Gang. Chrome did not expect that of course, seeing that she always thought that she had such a strong bond with her master and even though none of the two ever admit it, Chikusa and Ken do seemed to care for her, hence, she was shocked when M.M had managed to push her away and stepped into her life. _

_Chrome Dokuro would never forget about that day, the particular day when she woke up only to find herself in an empty Kokuyo Land. The emptiness in her heart could never be described in words, she felt hopeless and was lost in the world. She remembered running down the corridors, her fingers piercing her palm and blood trickled down her hand but she ignored it. When she arrived in the living room, she could feel her internal organs crumbling into pieces, it was empty, no sign of Chikusa and Ken arguing, no sign of M.M calling out "Mukuro-chan", most importantly, no sign of her beloved Mukuro-sama. He was gone. They were gone, they left her when they knew that she had no one else but them. Chrome managed to force herself to walk all the way to the middle of the room, there sat a piece of furniture, a table, old and worn out, but she was the one who brought it back, with the help of Ken and Chikusa of course. It was the only piece of furniture that survived through all the battles held here. Her hands were shaking as she opened up the package on the table, a piece of paper fell from the bag. _

"_To: Chrome Dokuro, _

_Leave this place as I shall have no more uses of you. _

_Mukuro Rokudo."_

_The note was simple and short, simply like how Mukuro Rokudo had always liked, her hands were shaking, and her heart was breaking, into pieces and pieces, tears gather in her eyes but for some reason, she couldn't cry. _

_Why? Why? Mukuro-sama, why?  
_

_She kept asking herself, he asked her to leave, but where can she go, she has no one else in the world except for them, they were her saviours, her friends and her family. Are they not? _

_Chrome was practically breaking apart when her hands suddenly came in touch with a soft fabrics, she looked down and was shocked to see a set of Nanimori Middle School uniform laying in it, her heart started beating faster as she realised that she may not be all alone in the world. _

"_Bossu..." she murmured softly before she started running towards Nanimori Middle School, she managed to get changed before reaching the school and as expected, she was late. The school gate was guarded by the one and only Nanimori Middle School Disciplinary Chairman, Kyouya Hibari. Chrome was running with her head down and she ran straight towards Hibari, banging into him and losing her balance as she started to fall backwards, her eyes closed as she waited for the fall to finish, however, Hibari somehow managed to snake both his arms around her waist and had caught her before she fell. Chrome opened her lone eyes and was shocked to see Hibari so close towards her, his eyes though still cold, showed some sort of concern for her. Her lone eye started to tear up again and Hibari was shocked to see that. He let go of her and before she can even speak, he had spoke._

"_Chrome Dokuro, what happened?" His voice was cold, his arms were supporting her from crumbling down to the ground and his eyes were showing concern, before Chrome can even react, tears were already trickling down her face and she was telling Kyouya Hibari everything that had happened. She was expecting him to call her weak herbivore but he had kept quiet, running his arms in circle as he soothed her. That year, Chrome Dokuro was only 15 years old and Kyouya Hibari was 16 years old. _

_~Two years later~_

_The return of Mukuro Rokudo back to Chrome Dokuro's life was unexpected and though all the guardians and her friends would tell her to never trust him again, she had still accepted her into her life again, putting her trust on him and had been mending their bond once again. Mukuro Rokudo had shown no sign of concern, as though whatever Chrome had been doing now was just what he expected. He did not once tried to mend his bond with Chrome and he still acted like his own self. He had always known that Chrome would choose him over the idiot skylark, and so, he acted as though nothing had happened, he acted as though knowing that the god of fate and luck would always be on his side, however, an unexpected incident happened and the bond was once again broken a year later. _

_Chrome had been in despair when her bond with Mukuro Rokudo once again broke, into pieces that no matter how hard and how much effort she could put in could never ever mend her bond with Mukuro again. The situation was so bad that even Tsunayoshi Sawada nor Kyoko and Haru can talk any senses to Chrome. On the last day of the week, she had chose to break her once most important bond in her life, she had talked to her bossu and the other guardians and was not surprised when though each and all of them told them to break that bond, they were weary of the effect of that on Chrome Dokuro. _

"_Kumo-san?" Chrome had met with Kyouya Hibari last, her relationship with him had improved so much since the event that happened two years ago and Hibari had even agreed on declaring her as an "omnivore" after her many protests. _

"_Hnn.. What is it, omnivore?"_

"_I... I... I am going to beak my bond with him," her voice was soft and filled with sadness, she felt tired of everything concerning Mukuro but to break her bond with him, she felt like she might not survive this second time. Hibari pulled her into a hug as he placed a hand on her back again, drawing circles as to calm her down, tears filled her eyes again as she leaned on him, hearing his strong heart beat every now and then, filling her own heart with strength and warmth. _

"_I...I... I do not want to, but he, he, Kyouya, he did it again, I do not know, what..." Her voice slowly faded as Hibari pulled her closer, listening to her rambling and talking without any senses, her tears messing up his new purple shirt but he felt no concern to it._

* * *

Mukuro woke up from that nightmare again, his hands felt cold as cold sweat start to drip down his face, he felt cold and lonely, he looked around his bed and finally found it, the white owl, the only thing that can, in these days, give him warmth. The day their bond broke, he acted as though it was nothing, despite Chrome crying and apologising, he still acted as though it was nothing. He did gave her a smile that broke her heart once more, he saw her run, run and run into the arms of that idiot skylark, he saw her cry and dirty the skylark's shirt, he saw the skylark soothing her, he saw everything and it was only then that he realised that Chrome Dokuro, no longer belongs to him. She is no longer his vessel, his follower or his friends. Mukuro Rokudo realised that, when his bond with her broke, it was not Chrome Dokuro who had been holding onto that bond tightly, clinging onto it as though her life matters on it, but it was him, he was the one who really held the bond tightly, he was the one depending on Chrome all this while, not her. This realisation had shocked him, he was lost for a few days though he didn't show it at all, he appeared to be all normal, he attended meetings and carried out his missions, he ate and slept as usual. It was Chrome who had stopped attending the meetings and had stopped carrying out her missions, she didn't eat nor did she sleep well. It was a month later when she had came out from her shell back into the world, the guardians were giving her all the attention, practically taking care of her everything and were banning her from taking any dangerous missions alone, afraid that she might kill herself out of desperation. While all full attention was on Chrome, none of them seem to be caring about how Mukuro was doing. The only attention that he got was from the one that he did not expect, Reborn.

" Kufufufufu... and what do you want, baby?" Mukuro was attacked when he was sleeping, well, almost sleeping. He could never sleep nowadays and whenever he sleep, he would enter the illusion world where he once met Chrome, he would remembered everything that happened and he would wake up with cold sweat trickling down his forehead. The hitman had caught him moments before he drifted out into sleep, Leon had once again turned into a gun and was being pointed towards him. Mukuro's trident was up the exact moment he felt Reborn's presence, he pressed it against the gun and was trying his best to stay alive.

"Ciaossu, Mukuro," Reborn greeted him as though he was not trying to kill Mukuro in the middle of the night, in the Vongola Mansion.

"Kufufufufu... I don't remember asking for a midnight call from you," Mukuro replied while smirking sadisticly. Reborn stared at him and jumped down from the bed, he landed on the ground and fixed his fedora, shielding his eyes from Mukuro's view.

"You are regretting," Reborn said coldly.

"Kufufufu... what are you" His sentence was cut down by Reborn, who simply gave him a cold stare that seemed to look through his soul and all of a sudden, Mukuro felt that he was being naked in front of the hit man.

"Chrome Dokuro, she is the one and only female mist guardian in the Vongola Mansion,"

"..."

"She may seem weak when she left you, but she is not now."

"..."

"Though, she was weak when she first arrived. "

"..."

"She had been taking lessons from Gokudera and the others, she was practically injured everyday and dame-Tsuna was so worried that he wanted to pull her out from training."

"..."

"But Chrome had managed to convince dame-Tsuna to change his mind, she rejected his offer and her determination had caused Hibari to offer to train her as well."

* * *

_~Hospital, Room 369~_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada entered the room once again, his hand holding onto a bouquet of white daisies, he placed them gently into the vases and settled down on the chair next to the bed. He gently moved Chrome's bang away from her eyes and held her hand gently. His brown eyes showed concern._

"_Bossu..."_

"_Chrome-chan, are you okay now?" _

"_I... I am fine, gomen, bossu."_

"_*sigh* Chrome-chan, there is really no need for you to do this, you know?" Tsunayoshi Sawada's voice was soft and gentle, he gently patted her hand and was clearly not happy with seeing her getting all hurt again. His voice filled with concern and Chrome felt her eyes tearing up again, her bossu was just being too kind to her. In fact, everyone was being too kind to her, they had accepted her and befriended her when she was all alone, they had shown her what and how a Famiglia is and had practically shoved her into their ever-growing Famiglia. _

"_Bossu, I... I want to do this, not because of me being abandoned by Mukuro-sama, I... I want to be strong, I want to protect bossu and everyone, Arashi-san, Yamammoto-san, Ryohei-san, Kumo-san, Reborn-san, Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Bianchi-san, and Maman. I want to protect them, I want to be strong to protect the ones I love..."_

"_Chrome-chan.."_

"_Bossu, did you not tell me that every member of the Famiglia should protect their Famiglia, did you not generously accepted me into the Famiglia when I thought that I would have to go through all my life alone again, did you not show me the happiness of having a Famiglia, did you not, show me, the joy to love and be loved by you, bossu.." Her voice was soft, the words were simple but meaningful, she had made it clear, she will and will always protect the Famiglia like the others, and that was why, she wanted to be strong._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada felt a surge of warmth in his body, he held onto Chrome's hand and smiled, nodding and giving her his words of advice. At the end of the visit session, he had gently placed a kiss on her forehead and had whispered a few words that had caused Chrome to tear up and cry with happiness. _

"_Do be careful, as you are the only flower in the bunch of demons, as well as the only sister who we all dare to claim to be ours and will, and shall always belong to the Famiglia..."_

* * *

Mukuro was left speechless, he had not knew about everything that had happened to her after he left and now he dared to come back and ask to redeem himself after everything he had done. Reborn had left Mukuro to his own thinking, but before he left, he did leave a word of warning from Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"_**Shall you dare to hurt Chrome Dokuro again, I swear, in the name of Vongola Decimo, I shall torture you physically and mentally, tearing you apart by doing so with the other guardians, Mukuro, do realise that when it comes to Chrome's well being, we are more than willing to sacrifice our life for the only flower of the Vongola Famiglia..."**_

* * *

A/N : Second part of the series, hehehe, this chapter is basically talking about how important Chrome is to Kyouya Hibari as well as the other guardians, last chapter should be up by the next few days, thank you people.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was your man (3)

_Chrome Dokuro kept quiet as she hid behind the electric pole once again, looking and following her master, Mukuro Rokudo while simply making her presence unfelt. She moved slowly and walked in the shadows, shielding her entire body along with the trident identical to Mukuro's one from sight. Her ears would occasionally pick up short conversations between M.M and Mukuro or the loud arguments between Ken and Chikusa. She wore a soft smile all the time, nodding in agreement or shaking her head when she felt the fact being said was not true. She did not know why she still responded to those conversations when she was sure none of them could actually feel her presence at all. Her mere presence had been erased the moment M.M stepped into their life and decided to take her position. Ken and Chikusa had simply obliged to it and even Mukuro did nothing to change the fact that she was being replaced by M.M. Instead, Mukuro seemed happy with the change, perhaps he felt happier with having a bubblier M.M beside him than to have a quiet and shy Chrome Dokuro beside him. Perhaps he felt M.M was much stronger and useful than her. There were countless reasons, but Chrome Dokuro would never get to know the answer at all. _

_Mukuro threw a glance behind him and felt slightly relieved when he saw a hem of skirt sticking out of the pole. He returned his gaze to the forward quickly and acted as though he did not see Chrome Dokuro, his vessel standing behind them, hiding at the back of the pole. Mukuro knew she was there, from the moment they walked out, he could feel her lone eye looking at him. There were too many emotions in her lone eye, she seemed concern and confused and yet at the same time, she seemed content. Mukuro was feeling weird, he hated this Chrome who bears so many emotions. Her emotions are starting to disturb him, he hates it when she smiles so brightly when she is with that Sawada Tsunayoshi, he hates it when she hugged that Takeshi Yamammoto, he hates it when she felt so safe when she is with Hayato Gokudera, he hates it when she blushes when Ryohei Sasagawa pats her on the head, he hates it when she pampers the cow, Lambo to no ends, and he hates it the most when she always seem to be so content when she is with his rival, Kyouya Hibari. Those emotions had clearly messed up Chrome's mind and she no longer seemed to be afraid of the future ahead of her. She seemed to be more confident and she seemed to be happy too. Happy?! That was the one word that Mukuro had never understood. How can one be happy when she is being surrounded by so many different idiots?_

_Chrome played with the hem of her skirt as she waited quietly outside of the ramen shop, obviously, Mukuro and his companions had entered the shop earlier to have their lunch and as much as she wanted to have lunch with them, with Mukuro-sama, she couldn't have entered the shop and sat with them when she was not even invited. And hence, being the shy and obedient one, she decided to stay outside and wait for them. She was leaning against a lamp post and all she had been doing was playing with her dress or occasionally, her trident. Her stomach growled slightly and she blushed lightly, she is obviously hungry, but she couldn't leave, she wouldn't want to have lunch without Mukuro-sama, right?_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi had been walking down the streets with his Famiglia, well, it had been a long week for all of them, and Maman had decided that instead of cooking today, she would like to treat them to eating outside. Each and every one of the Famiglia members was gathered, including the aloof cloud guardian, Kyouya Hibari, Dino, as well as the Varia. Well, he was definitely shocked when Xanxus shown up at his doorstep along with the others, demanding food. He didn't even know how his Maman had known about Xanxus. However, the only people missing were the Kokuyo Gang. Tsunayoshi wondered if Chrome had been eating properly, she had been diagnosed to be under-nutrition and Shamal had given orders that the girl be given proper meals each day. He had told Mukuro, however, he seemed to not care about it at all. Tsunayoshi as well as the other guardians had been sneaking food with proper nutrition to the poor Chrome however, those occasional meals don't really seem to help a lot. _

"_Hahi! That's Chrome-chan standing by the lamp post..." Haru exclaimed as she pointed towards a lamp post not too far away from where they were standing. Sawada Tsunayoshi looked ahead, and immediately saw the poor girl, leaning by the post, she was still wearing her Kokuyo uniform that exposed her stomach despite it was starting to get colder these days in Namimori. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Mukuro sitting inside the warm ramen shop along with the other Kokuyo Gang while Chrome stood outside waiting. _

_What in the world? It is so cold outside and Mukuro had allowed Chrome to stand along in the cold weather while they themselves had warm food inside. And by the looks of Chrome, I bet she hasn't even had lunch. _

_By this point, Sawada Tsunayoshi was ready to kill Mukuro. Well, no one ever leaves a girl, a poor girl standing outside in the cold weather waiting, while they are being warm inside. And the point that said poor girl was Chrome Dokuro, his only female MIST guardian and his younger sister made him boil with more anger. Tsunayoshi was ready to take out his jacket when a man beat him to it. Kyouya Hibari had took out his coat and had placed them over Chrome, shocking Chrome in the process as she obviously never realised that he or each of them were here. Chrome blushed slightly out of habit and was about to give him back his coat when he had ignored her and had practically dragged her to where they were standing. _

"_Bo...Bossu..." Chrome was shocked, well, she never in her mind would thought that she would meet her beloved bossu as long as the others out in this cold weather. And well, receiving a jacket from Kumo-san was way out of her plan too. _

"_Hello, Chrome-chan...Uhhh, what were you doing?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asked, his voice calmed and concerned as he waited for her to answer though he had already knew the answer. _

"_Uhhh, anooo, I-I was waiting for Mukuro-sama..." Well, not really waiting, since none of them knew she was here, and well, even if they knew, they wouldn't be interested as well. _

"_Hahi! In such a cold weather?" Haru exclaimed, her breathe coming out as a puff of white air to indicate just how cold it was. _

"_Ara, Chrome-chan, would you like to have lunch with us?" Nana Sawada asked the poor girl, her voice soft and filled with concern, she had often noticed how skinny this girl friend of her son is, and although constantly sending Tsunayoshi over to deliver food to her, she did not seem to have gained any weight. _

"_Ahh...ahhh" Chrome was lost for words, she would have declined the offer if not for her stomach growling due to hunger. Well, she had not really ate since yesterday and obviously, none of the Kokuyo Gang member had taken any notice. _

"_Well now, Maman will not be happy if you don't come with us you know?" Tsunayoshi smiled kindly at his female mist guardian, his hand reaching out for hers. His eyebrows immediately knitted together as soon as he noticed just how cold her hands were. Tsunayoshi tried to look for his extra pair of gloves but apparently, he must have left them in his house. _

"_Juudaime, please use mine..." Gokudera reached out and placed his gloves on Tsunayoshi's hand, he immediately shoved his hands into his pocket and was wondering just how did Chrome managed to survive in such cold weather. His scowl became a bright smile when his precious Juudaime smiled at him. _

"_Thank you, Gokudera-kun," Tsunayoshi took each glove and slipped them through Chrome's delicate hands, then, out of nowhere, Yamamoto presented a scarf and Tsunayoshi immediately wrapped the piece of cloth around Chrome's neck, feeling happy that Chrome was being properly covered up now, he had took her hand in his as they started to walk to the restaurant for lunch. Chrome blushed deeply but dared not to oppose her bossu decision. Instead, she had smiled softly when she realised that perhaps they were still someone caring for her in the world. _

_Mukuro Rokudo had sensed the presence of Tsunayoshi Sawada as well as the other Vongola Famiglia members long before they had made their presence clear to Chrome. He was just staring at the outside, wondering whether he should greet the Vongola Decimo as well as provoke the skylark to have a fight with him again. He had seen Chrome being dragged towards the Vongola, she was dressed up by Sawada Tsunayoshi and as much as he hated to admit it, the other guardians seemed to be showing concern toward his little Nagi too. This thought was not a pleasant one for him as he had always thought that the one person HIS little Nagi could get concern was from him and him alone. And hence, knowing that there are other people existing out there who cared for Nagi was a shock to him. _

"_Mukuro-sama, that useless girl is leaving with that Vongola, byon," Ken reported to Mukuro as he stared at Sawada Tsunayoshi with clear hatred. _

"_Oya, oya, leave them be, Ken..." Mukuro had to resist his urge of racing towards them to snatch back his Nagi. His eyes were trailing each and every emotion shown on Nagi's face, she was still smiling softly, but her smile had shown that she was happy. Once again, she was being happy with someone other than him. Mukuro was having problem believing that. From the exact moment that he had chosen Nagi as his vessel, he had always thought that she would only be happy and content when near him. Nagi was never a vessel to him actually, he had just agreed with the others when he himself could not see himself being attached to someone so fragile and weak, someone who constantly needed to be protected and taken care of. _

Mukuro had pondered over his decision over and over again. He had wondered over and over again whether his decision would be correct this time or not. He had wondered if his decision would lead to the events happening as he had predicted or would it turn out to be the complete opposite. Mukuro was wondering for the first time ever whether his decision would be accepted by her or not. Chrome Dokuro, the decision to abandon her had never crossed his mind, not until he had realised that for him to continue on with his mission, to destroy the mafia world, he would need more people who are powerful, who are not weak. He realised then that he would need to abandon the weak and go for the stronger people in order for his mission to be completed.

_She would be alright_, he had tried to convinced himself, _Sawada Tsunayoshi would take care of her, so would the other guardians, they would protect her from being harmed, she would be happy, _he thought,_ she would be free of all the worries, she would be able to smile again, to have fun again, and most of all, to live as a normal person again. _

And hence, on the fated day of the year, Mukuro Rokudo decided that he would walk out of Chrome Dokuro's life, he would leave without leaving a trace, he would abandon her, as they would say, and should never ever enter back into her life.

It was two years later when he had met her again, his former vessel, Chrome Dokuro, she was attending one of the mafia party along with the other guardians, she had grown to be stronger and better, she was slightly taller, though still shorter than the others, and she was having the prefect figure that made every men in the room had the thought of having hers as theirs. But, of course, the guardians were there with her, they were protecting her, as usual. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo had made it a habit to have an arm wrapped around her waist as he strolled along the crowd. He would stop once in a while to greet the guest but that was all. He escorted Chrome throughout the whole party and if he was ever needed to leave Chrome for even a second, he would make sure that Chrome was being accompanied by at least one of the guardians. Well, basically, all of the guardians were there with her throughout the whole party, none of them had left her for even one second. Mukuro was standing at the far end of the party, keeping himself hidden behind the big flower pot as he observed Chrome. She had definitely changed, he concluded. She is still as timid and shy when it comes to stranger, but she was more open towards the guardians, and those guardians, well, they seemed to be more than willing to pamper her.

"Chrome-chan, I need to go and meet the host of tonight to thank him for inviting us, now, you stay here with Hayato, and wait till I come back, okay?" Sawada Tsunayoshi told Chrome Dokuro as he slipped his arm away from her waist and smiled at her.

"Hai... bossu," Chrome Dokuro pouted slightly, well, she was no longer a 14 year old teenager and yet bossu is making her feel like she is just a little girl who cannot take care of herself.

"Juudaime, please do not worry, I will take care of her for your sake," Hayato Gokudera saluted his boss as he left with his left hand man, Takeshi Yamamoto and his other guardians. He was glaring at Takeshi and would have scolded him for not protecting his Juudaime properly, however, a tug on his sleeve caused him to turn around and look into Chrome's eyes. Yes, eyes, over the years, she had been more skilled in her illusions, causing her to be able to support her own internal organs as well as to create an illusionary eye to replace the eye patch for today's event.

"Che, what is it woman..."

"Hayato, dessert..." She pointed to the table not too far away. Hayato turned and immediately sighed when he saw the amount of sweets piled up on the table.

"Woman... Juudaime had just banned you from having too many sweets..." He could not continue his sentence as soon as Chrome started to pout and stare at him with huge puppy eyes. Over the years, Chrome had learnt to take advantage of her guardians, for instance, Hayato Gokudera, the storm guardian, though stern at all times, was unable to dismiss her puppy eyes and would immediately give up to her puppy eyes. Hayato sighed in defeat as he grabbed the girl by the wrist, gently of course, and led her to the table. He watched as she slowly devoured each sweet and smiled softly at how happy she was.

"Yare, yare, Chrome-nee eating sweets, Ahoudera, did you just disobey Tsuna-nii's orders." Lambo, the lightning guardian walked into the scene as he sat down next to Chrome. He was holding onto a cup of red wine and was swirling it around as he talked.

"You! Cow brat, what are you doing here?!" Hayato Gokudera was about to curse out loud but had refrained himself from doing it as he did not want to disgrace his Juudaime and his Famiglia in front of the guests.

"... No, it was me, I made Hayato..." Chrome was just about to jump into Hayato's defence when Lambo had shook his head and placed a glass of white wine in front of Chrome, indicating for her to drink it.

"You idiot! Juudaime did not allow her to drink tonight..."

"Yare,yare, since Ahoudera already broke the rule, I might as well break another, anyway... Tsu-nii is looking for you, Ahoudera..."

"You idiot! Say that earlier next time, Chrome, stay with him for now..." Chrome could only nod her head as Hayato stormed off to his Juudaime, taking the respective position as his right hand man.

"Lambo, that was not very nice..." Chrome said softly, locking her eyes with the lightning guardian as he just bowed his head slightly. Feeling bad, Chrome patted his head softly, smiling gently when Lambo looked up at her.

"Lambo-sama just wants to spend time with Chrome-nee..."

"I know, thank you." Chrome smiled at the young teenager in front of her, well, time sure flies, just two years ago, Lambo was a child that loved running around annoying people out of their senses. And now, he is still a child, but he had matured slightly, learning to be serious when the time comes for it.

Cutting off a small piece of chocolate cake, Chrome placed the spoonful of cake in front of him, they were not supposed to be eating, in fact, they should not even be here, they should be standing next to bossu now, greeting and listening to the conversation between the Dons of each Famiglia with as much interest they could put in. However, being the two youngest members of the Famiglia, they were often given the chance to escape from the same fate the other guardians had to go through. Lambo looked at the cake before taking the whole spoon of cake down, he was hungry since the whole event started but there was no reason he would leave his Famiglia just to grab something to eat. Seeing Chrome being allowed to eat made him felt hungrier and with just the slightest chance, he had managed to escape when Tsuna-nii decided that he needed Hayato-nii.

"Chrome-nee, more..."

"Hai.. hai..." Chrome slice another piece of the cake and fed Lambo again. She repeated the action a few times until Lambo told her he was full. She smiled softly as she took a napkin from the table and gently wipe his mouth for him. Then all of a sudden, Chrome turned around and scanned through the crowd, she could feel someone staring at her and Lambo, she was unsure of who it was, and was afraid that it was one of the enemies. Standing up, she held Lambo by his hand and walked back to bossu and the guardians, once again resuming her position next to bossu.

Chrome spent the next hour with bossu, listening to the conversation between them and nodding occasionally, however, she could still feel that she was being watched. The person who was staring at her was giving such an intense glare that it was hard for her to not notice. She would turn around occasionally and scan the crowd, but often, she would turn up with nothing. Sawada Tsunayoshi must had misunderstood her gestures as being bored as he waved Kyouya over to bring her out for some fresh air. Despite not really needing any fresh air, Chrome still excused herself and left with Kyouya. Her hands were linked with Kyouya's and they were walking quickly, seeing that Kyouya hated crowd so much. Chrome tried to match up with his pace, but with those 6 inches high heels on her feet, she could not move as fast as she could. Kyouya had noticed her problem earlier and had decided that matching his pace with hers was a better idea instead. Chrome was shocked when she realised that he was walking slightly slower than usual. She smiled softly at his caring thought and held her hands up and linked her hand with his. Kyouya was stunned for a while however, he quickly regained his calm posture and gently, he held her hand back. They were walking slowly, with Kyouya constantly emitting a scary aura to make the crowd to willingly part away and allowing them to walk through the crowd without much trouble.

Chrome leaned against the veranda and stared at the night sky contently, feeling relieved to finally be able to walk away from the mafia world for just a while. Kyouya was right behind her, his hand wrapping around her waist and his jacket draped across her shoulder. Chrome leaned back against his chest and the both of them enjoyed the moment together. It had been a while since they were able to be together like this. The last time that they were able to cuddle together like this was a month ago, when he was on a mission in Italy and she had decided to take the time off to join him in Italy. They were together for a whole week and she had enjoyed every moment with him, she would stay up late with him to help him to finish up his overdue paperwork and she would cook his meals for him. And although he seemed to be acting the same, it was obvious that he was 'happy', he even openly showed his love to her by simply linking his hand with hers, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her when they were alone. She was obviously sadden by the fact that their week had ended in a flash of light and that they would both be in the opposite side of the world before they could come together again, however, a mafia party had brought them back together again. Kyouya Hibari inwardly sighed when he realised his fiancée was dozing off again, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and leaned onto her before starting to place butterfly kisses on her neck. Chrome would have jumped out and away from Kyouya's embrace if not for those strong pair of arms around her waist.

"Kyouya….. not here…." Chrome was trying her best to stop herself from moaning. For God's Sake, they were in a mafia party, and there were all sort of mafia dons out there too. She could just imagine her bossu's reaction when it was reported to him that his cloud guardian and his female mist guardian were making out in the balcony. Mustering up all the energy she had left, Chrome managed to put some distance between her and Kyouya, Kyouya was obviously irritated by the fact that Chrome had escaped from him, however, he too had realised all the problems that would arise if they were caught making out here. Chrome could only giggle at her fiancée's reaction before she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Hibari Kyouya glared at Chrome, obviously not satisfied with that soft kiss. He pulled Chrome nearer to him and leaned down, however, before he could capture her lips, the don of the Chiavarone Famiglia barged into the balcony, with Romario, his right hand man, hot on his heels.

"Kyouya, is a lovely night, how about we have some wine together…" Dino's voice slowly faded away as he realised just how bad his timing was. Kyouya Hibari glared from his position before straightening himself and slowly withdrew his tonfas from their hidden compartment. Sweat started to trickle down his face as Dino slowly stepped back, smiling sheepishly.

"Now, now, Kyouya.. Is a party tonight, let's not do this now…" Before Dino could even finish his sentence, Kyouya had already launched his attack. Gulping, Dino sighed before withdrawing his whip from his waist and started to attack back. He efficiently blocked away Kyouya's attack and slowly backed away from the balcony.

"Hahah, well, Chrome-chan, I will see you later…" With that said, Dino, The Chiavarone Decimo turned around and blended into the crowd, Kyouya hnn-ed under his breath and was about to chase after him before he was held back by his soft spoken fiancée. Chrome smiled at him softly before giving his jacket back and straightening his tie for him, she placed a kiss on his cheek and let him go.

"Be careful…"

"Hnn…"

Chrome could only giggle as her fiancée chase after his tutor. She walked back to her bossu side and remained there for a few minutes before she was pulled away by an over-cheerful rain guardian and the sun guardian, who claimed that he required her help for the moment. Chrome quickly realised what kind of a help he required when she found the Chiavarone Don, sitting on the chair with injuries all over him.

"Dino-san?"

"Ahaha, I guess we went a bit too far." Dino could only laugh as he allowed Ryohei Sasagawa, the sun guardian to help to tend to his wounds. He winced in pain when he felt the sun flames travelling around his body, mending and repairing his wounds. Chrome placed an illusion on him to help ease him from the pain. She smiled apologetically at him and would have apologized for her fiancée if not for Dino insisting that it had nothing to do with her.

Mukuro could only stare from a far when he saw Chrome and Kyouya kissed. They were so close, so intimate, their relationship was more than obvious and the engagement ring on both their ring fingers were just making their relationship more obvious. His blood boiled with anger and he would had ran and pulled them apart, however, Mukuro realised that he was in no position to do so. He was no longer her mentor, her master, or even her saviour. He had pulled her away from death and pushed her into hell when she needed him the most. He had betrayed her when she trusted him so much, he had ignored her feelings towards him and he had abandoned her when he knew that she had no one else to depend on. Mukuro felt like bashing himself up, however, when he saw how the guardians had pampered her, how she smiled when she was with them and how they had acted like a REAL famiglia, he felt that he had no rights to bring her away from her happiness now. With a last glance, Mukuro turned on his heels and walked away from the party, out of the hotel, and hopefully, forever away from Chrome Dokuro's life.

Tsunayoshi Sawada could only sigh in relieve when he realised that Mukuro Rokudo had left. Gokudera Hayato, his ever loyal right hand man could only stare at his Juudaime as he felt his Juudaime relax. Tsunayoshi Sawada could only smile at him softly before he marched towards Chrome, with his other guardians hot on his heels….

* * *

**A/N: And…. Dang dang dang, this mark the end of this series, is a short trilogy that I had been working on forever. To all the readers who had been waiting for months for me to update, I apologize for the late delay, the past few months had not been good for me, and I would truly appreciate it if you all could forgive me. **

**This chapter came out longer than I predicted, however, it did not show much of Chrome X Kyouya. This chapter was more towards famiglia love and I hope you like how the guardians are pampering Chrome. Being the only female mist guardian with a dark past, I figured that she should receive more love, and I hope that you readers would shower her with lots of love. **

**And, if any of you felt that I should not end this series in such a way, please do leave a review, I might end up continuing the series, but no promises. **

**All in all, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR characters, only the plot. **


End file.
